


Another Hundred People

by missdibley



Series: Conversation Hearts [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Young Love, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot’s been away from school and from her beloved Tom for two weeks so when they get back together they are just starving for affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hundred People

_Another hundred people just got off of the train_  
_And came up through the ground_  
_While another hundred people just got off of the bus_  
_And are looking around_  
_At another hundred people who got off of the plane_  
_And are looking at us_  
_Who got off of the train_  
_And the plane, and the bus_  
_Maybe yesterday_  
Stephen Sondheim, “Another Hundred People”

* * *

Dot Schmidt was practically the first person off the Lake Shore Limited when it pulled into Chicago’s Union Station the morning of the day before Valentine’s Day. She was returning to town after a fortnight spent doing research at NYU’s film school. As such, her head was full of feminist manifestos, experimental erotic short films, and conflicting opinions regarding the effect of Brazilian bikini waxes on the body image of American adult film actresses.

Her heart, however, was full of Tom.

Tom, who liked her and loved her. He who was charmed by her famous parents and dashing brother, but not starstruck. Tom who was willing to drive into downtown traffic to collect Dot, take her back to his cozy apartment, and shower her with affection.

She tried not to miss him too much, as it was just two weeks after all. But two weeks apart so soon after confessing their love was torture for Dot.

Dot saw Tom just as he caught sight of her. She ran, dropping her bag on the sticky linoleum floor so she could fling her arms around him. When she felt him kiss the top of her head, she nuzzled his chest.

“Hello, Dorothy.” Tom cupped her face in his hand. “How are you, Dorothy. How’s the weather.”

“Cold but sunny. Starting to warm up.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him. “Let’s go home.”

“Can’t wait to get me to bed?”

Dot snorted. “I guess…”

Tom laughed. “Ha! You’re so eager, aren’t you?” He jumped a little when Dorothy grabbed the front of his jeans.

“Who’s eager now, Cambridge?” She cackled. “Come on. Let’s get lunch at the Med. If you buy me a sandwich, I’ll let you have me for dessert!”

The bored host made no apology for the hordes of people who had descended upon The Medici on 57th for lunch. “It’s a Saturday and the place is lousy with undergrads who’ve got about $10 to spend on a romantic meal. Come back in 45 minutes.”

“How long for takeaway?” Tom glanced at the kitchen through the service window, where cooks were busy making deep dish pizza stuffed with cheese and towering burgers buried in baskets of french fries.

The host shoved a menu at them. “Depends. If you get something simple, like soup and BLT’s, 15 minutes.”

Tom nodded. “We’ll do it.”

Dot grinned. “Fidel’s chicken soup, two BLT’s with extra bacon. We’ll be back.”

Down the street at 57th Street Books, Tom and Dot idly browsed the shelves. When they ended up all the way in the back in Travel, Dot growled softly as she ran her hands up and down Tom’s chest.

“You know,” she murmured before kissing the hollow of his throat. “If we eat first, we won’t be able to have sex after.”

“WHAT.” Tom looked alarmed, and was not relieved when Dot began to laugh.

“No, it’s just… you know Savage Love? The sex advice column?” Dot squeezed Tom’s hand when he arched an eyebrow at her. “His Valentine’s Day advice. Simple in its brilliance. Fuck first, then eat.”

“Oh?” Tom chuckled softly. “So does that mean we should cancel the lunch order?”

“No but as soon as we get that food, I’m going to devour it and then I’ll be too full to blow your mind with my awesome sex moves.”

“Your sex moves?” Tom rolled his eyes at her.

“MY SEX MOVES.” Dot ignored the stares of the woman who frowned at them from where she stood in Personal Growth. She waited until the woman stomped off before kissing Tom again.

“Oh Dorothy.” Tom clucked his tongue. “Did you have a point?”

“No, but…” She checked the ceiling, happily noting the absence of a security camera. “Oh yes! We should do it before our food is ready.”

“You’re saying we can have sex in the, erm, 12 minutes we have between now and then.”

“I know for a fact if you really apply yourself you can make me come in three minutes.”

“Oh Dorothy,” said Tom shyly.

“And if I brush up against you in just the right way, you’ll come practically on the spot!”

“It was that one time! Right after Christmas break! I hadn’t seen you in a month!”

“Well…” Dot tried to look modest. “I thought it was terribly exciting.”

“Uh huh,” laughed Tom.

“And it gave me a few extra minutes to check my notes before class that afternoon!”

“Minx!” Tom pulled Dot into his lap, having dropped into a wooden chair set next to the maps. Before she could slide down his body to kneel between his legs, he leaned forward. Tom gently pushed Dot up and away so she now leaned against the shelf opposite him. With great care he lifted one of her legs and rested her thigh on his shoulder. He kissed it tenderly. “So happy you wore a skirt today, love. And the over-the-knee wool socks.”

“Tom, what are you… oh!” Dot’s eyes went wide when he flipped up her skirt and began to lap at her slowly, his tongue nudging aside the thin strip of cotton between her legs. She whimpered when she felt his tongue pushing into her folds.

“Dorothy darling, you promised me dessert, didn’t you?” Tom’s voice was muffled as he refused to come up from the delicate task at hand.

“But we haven’t had our sandwiches yet!” Dot squeezed her eyes shut tight, biting back a moan as he began to suck on her clit. She reached for him, running her fingers through his soft hair.

“The sandwiches can wait.” Tom purred, then took a deep breath before he resumed. “I, however, as you already know, cannot.”


End file.
